A Date In The PArk
by chibi-excel
Summary: Sequel to a dance in the park. only made because some people asked me to. Romano and Antonio are celebrating their one month anniversary. First attempt at real fluff. summary sucks. sorry.


**disclaimer: I don't own hetalia**

**A Date In The Park**

* * *

Romano sighs and heads home from school. He and Antonio have been dating now for about…a month probably? Ever since that night in the rain. In fact, one day after they started dating his best friend Matthew started dating one of Antonio's best friends, Gilbert. How cute, right? NO! Because now when he sees Antonio, Gilbert and Matthew ALWAYS tag along. Hell, even Matthew's cousin Francis comes along! So every time they have a date it's a date with the bad touch trio…and Matthew. Matthew being there himself is wrong for its own reasons.

He reaches the park he and Antonio met in and sighs. If only they could have those moments alone in the park like they did…well…before they started dating. "All I want is some alone time with my boyfriend…is that so difficult…?" "That depends on what it's for, Lovi~!" Romano blushes and sees Antonio perched on the fountain they first met at. "Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" The younger teen squeaks out and Antonio laughs a little, holding out a rose to the boy. "You didn't think I'd leave you alone on the night of our one month anniversary, did you? I mean, it's even a Friday! How perfect is that?" The Spaniard exclaims and Romano just stares at him for a moment before taking the rose.

The Italian looks around wearily, waiting for Antonio's friends to pop up out of nowhere with a very bored looking Matthew in Gilbert's arms. "They aren't here, Lovi. Just the two of us…" Antonio says before pulling the smaller teen into a quick kiss. Romano looks at him confused. "Wait…you've been out here since three? That's three hours! Please tell me you at least went home for a little while!" Antonio laughs a little and wraps his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him closer. "Is my Lovi worried about me~?" Romano blushes and looks around to make sure no one else is around. "No I'm not! It's just boring sitting around for three hours, isn't it?"

Antonio stands up and takes the boy's hand. "That doesn't matter, Lovi~! What matters is that we actually have a date without anyone else around!" He looks at the fountain with a dreamy smile on his face. "You were so cute when you first came here…the look on your face was priceless!" Romano rolls his eyes. "What was I supposed to look like? Some crazy boy was dancing a couple's dance alone in the middle of a park. I thought you escaped from the loony bin."

Antonio smirks at him skeptically. "No you didn't. You should have, but you didn't. You were to dazzled by my sexy ass." Romano blushes and looks away embarrassed. "W-was not!" Antonio gasps. "Oh my god! You really were!" Romano goes to argue, but after seeing the happy sparkle in Antonio's eyes, decides not to. "…So…what are we going to do…?" Antonio smiles and kisses his cheek. "I thought…we could dance…" He nuzzles into the boy's neck. "I-I can't-! Out here-! We're in public!" Romano gasps and Antonio rests his chin on the boy's shoulder, looking behind him. "I see no one else~!"

The curly haired brunette stands up straight and turns on the music next to the fountain. "Can I have this dance, Lovi?" Romano blushes and takes his hand. "F-fine…I'll dance with you…" Antonio's face lights up and he takes the rose from Romano's hand before putting it in his own mouth. Romano rolls his eyes and looks at his boyfriend in annoyance. "You look like an idiot." "I'm your idiot~!" Antonio coos through the stem and brings the boy's body closer to him. "Now let's dance, Lovi~!"

Romano sighs and lets Antonio lead him around the, thankfully, empty park in a dance. They stay around the fountain, of course, that's where the music is after all. The song is their song from international night, from the night they first met. Thankfully they aren't doing the same dance they were at school. Not that this dance is actually much better. It's far less 'school appropriate' with their hips pressed up against each other, swaying to the music in unison. Antonio presses their foreheads together as he sings with the music in a hushed tone. They come to the end of the song and Antonio backs away from the boy before twirling him back into his arms. "Ahh, Lovi~! That was so much fun~!" Antonio sighs dreamily, holding the smaller boy up against him still.

"W-was it necessary to d-dance…like…that…?" Romano asks in embarrassment and Antonio laughs. "Yes it was. It is the dance of amor~!" Antonio says dreamily and Romano twitches. "No it isn't, it's that 'sexy dance' to Obsession that you found online." Romano lets out a sigh and pulls away from the other teen to grab the radio. "S-so what are we doing now…?" He asks, reaching up and taking the rose from the older boy's mouth.

Antonio smirks and takes his hand. "We're going to my house for dinner, since no one is home this weekend~!" Romano blushes. "W-W-W-WAIT! I DON'T KNOW IF I'M READY TO-!" Antonio laughs and pats him on the head. "We aren't going to do anything. Unless…you want to…" He looks to the other teen hopefully and Romano frowns, shaking his head. "Sorry…" Romano mumbles and Antonio smiles at him, kissing his forehead. "I don't mind. I've waited eighteen years, what's a few more?" The smaller brunette frowns and pulls Antonio into a kiss.

Antonio smiles and rests his forehead against the other boy's. "I love kissing you, Lovi. I could do it all the ti-!" "SHUT UP!" Romano yells, looking away embarrassed and Antonio laughs. "Of course! Let's go to my place and eat!" Before the smaller teen can protest, Antonio is dragging him off.

* * *

Antonio's house:

Antonio leads Romano into the kitchen where they open the cupboards and fridge looking around for food. "Hmmm….what does Lovi want to eat?" Romano thinks for a second before smiling to himself, unaware Antonio is watching. "I want some of your Spanish rice…" Antonio smiles and pats the boy on the head. "Of course! Coming right up~! Why don't you help me?" Romano nods and grabs the necessary things from the pantry as Antonio goes to his large freezer in a back room and gathers the meat and frozen homegrown peppers.

They begin to unthaw the meat and dice up the frozen sliced peppers. After cutting up the onions and preparing the rice they mix it all together in a large bowl and pour it into a pan before placing it in the oven. "Alright! Let's go into the living room~!" Antonio exclaims, leading Romano into the living room and sitting him on the couch. "Sit right here! I have a gift for you!" Romano grabs Antonio's arm before he can leave. "Y-you can't give me anything! I don't have anything for you! It isn't fair!" Antonio smiles at him. "The fact you're here and being so uncharacteristically sweet is gift enough for me, Lovi~!"

Romano frowns to himself as the other boy leaves and runs up the stairs. He hadn't gotten him anything, hell, he didn't even realize that today was their one month anniversary! "Oh god I'm a terrible boyfriend…" He groans out and buries his face in his hands. "I love this guy and can't even remember our anniversary…" He mumbles to himself before a deep blush comes to his face. Did he just say love? Neither of them have said 'I love you' since that first night when Antonio accidentally said it. They've said they loved things about each other, but never actually each other. It's only been a month since they met after all.

Romano sits there and mulls it over in his mind. Does he actually love him? Well, yeah actually, despite all his attempts to not become one of those idiots that fall in love quickly it looks like he's become one. He knows Antonio loves him, too. It's painfully obvious when the boy goes to say 'I love you' and scrambles to cover it up with lame things like 'your shirt' or 'your kiss' or 'your scowl'. Not that those weren't true as well, Romano knows they are, but those are never what he the older teen wants to really say.

Romano groans and sits back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Antonio is waiting for him to say it now, he knows this, and since he does love him and it is their anniversary (and he doesn't have a gift) he might as well. The smaller teen nods to himself and straightens up on the couch as Antonio comes running over with a box. "Open it! Open it!" Antonio says excitedly and Romano blushes, looking away from the other teen. "Hm? Lovi? Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong…?" Romano shakes his head quickly and sets the box on a nearby coffee table. "Wh-why don't we wait until after dinner…?" Antonio looks at him confused for a second before smiling at him. "Alright, Lovi~!"

* * *

Dinner:

Antonio sets up his kitchen table with a beautiful white table cloth and nice plates. With anyone else Romano would be afraid of their parents kicking their ass for using such nice things on such a trivial date, but Antonio's parents are different. It isn't that they are cool or anything, or that they understand going all out for love, but simply that his parents don't care about much in this house. It's one of many of theirs. That's right, after dating him for a week Romano was informed that the Spaniard is crazy fucking rich. Jackpot, right? No, because Antonio's parents leave him alone a lot and that pisses Romano off.

"Antonio…" Romano mumbles and Antonio smiles at him. "One more minute!" He watches the Spaniard run into the kitchen and bring out the Spanish rice, setting it in the middle of the table. "Alright! Now come this way!" Antonio grabs the boy's shoulders and sits him in a chair before sitting in the chair next to him. Romano rolls his eyes. All this for just one month. "Aren't you supposed to be sitting at the other head of the table?" Antonio gasps as if he just asked him to kill his tomato garden or something equally offensive to the Spaniard. "I can't sit over there! It's too far away from my Lovi!" Romano sighs. He should've known.

They eat not even remotely in silence, Antonio constantly saying something about school or Francis and Gilbert and Romano occasionally bringing up something him and Matthew did that week, all of which ended in them laughing for one reason or another. "Lovi, you and Matthew are such teachers pets!" Antonio teases and Romano shrugs. "Better than being hated by them. I can get away with sooo much more than you can." He smirks at the now pouting boy. "In fact, if you were one as well, I could probably get away with kissing you at school."

Antonio's eyes light up. "R-really? Y-you would kiss me at school?" Romano smirks and scoffs at the boy. "As if I'd kiss you there! I'm simply saying I would be allowed!" Antonio pouts for a second before a strange smirk comes to his lips. "That's right…Lovi is too shy to show any public displays of affection." Romano twitches. "Fuck you!" "Ohhh don't tempt me, Lovi." Antonio teases, the smirk still there. "Whatever." Romano huffs before finishing up and helping Antonio clean up.

After they are done they both fall onto the couch, Antonio quickly leaning over and pulling Romano into his arms. "So, will you open my gift now~?" Antonio asks excitedly and Romano blushes. "Y-yeah…I guess…" He reaches over and grabs the box, opening it to reveal a large tomato plushy. "A-Antonio…" Romano mumbles, running a hand down the soft tomato. "Do you like it? I saw it one day on my way home, when you were staying in the library with Matthew, and I just had to get it for you! Then I figured I'd keep it til our ann-!" Antonio's eyes widen when Romano brings him into a passionate kiss.

The older teen smirks to himself before pulling Romano into his lap and running a hand experimentally under the boy's shirt. Romano lets out a small moan against his lips and moves into the touch. At this Antonio quickly pulls away and looks at the boy seriously. "R-Romano…we need to stop." Romano looks at him confused. "Wh…why…?" "B-because if we don't…I won't be able to…" Antonio says and Romano blushes a little before wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck and pulling him into another deep kiss.

Antonio pushes him away again. "R-Romano! I'm serious!" Romano looks at him shyly. "I-I...think I'm…ready…" Antonio stares at him for a second. "R-Romano, if you're feeling guilty about forgetting our anniversary don't! Or at least don't do something you don't want to do to make up for it!" Romano glares at him annoyed. "I'm NOT doing this because of that! I have something for you! W-well…not a physical present…but I have something for you! S-so just stop pushing me away and take me up to your room so we can do this!" Antonio goes bright red but eagerly obliges, picking the boy up and practically sprinting upstairs with him.

* * *

Upstairs:

The older teen lays Romano on the bed, quickly crawling on top of him, and stops before going to kiss him. "Are you sure…?" He asks and Romano glares at him. "Do it. Now." Antonio smiles and closes the gap, kissing the boy passionately. Not taking any chances, Antonio runs a hand under Romano's shirt, touching and teasing, before taking the piece of clothing off the boy. He brushes a hand over Romano's crotch, unbuttoning his pants before sliding his hand in over his boxers. "A-aahh…Antonio…" Romano moans and Antonio smirks, bringing his lips to the boy's hair and licking the stray curl in it, eliciting an even louder moan.

"That quirk never ceases to amaze me, Lovi." Antonio murmurs against the boy's head before taking the curl into his mouth and licking it as his hands take the boy's pants off. "A-Antonio…" Romano moans as the older boy goes back to rubbing his hand over the boy's boxers. Antonio uses his free hand to rub and tease the boy's curl as he captures the boy's lips in another kiss. The Italian moans into the kiss and takes off Antonio's shirt before breaking out of it and leaning forward to slide off his pants.

Antonio lets out a low growl and gently pushes the boy back down onto the bed before hungrily attacking his lips. Romano lets out a loud moan against his lips as Antonio begins grinding their hips together. "O-oohhh god Romano…" Antonio moans, as he backs away to take off their boxers and grab a bottle of unopened lube from his nightstand. "Wh…why do you have a bottle of lube…?" Romano asks annoyed and Antonio laughs a little as he coats his fingers in the liquid. "Gilbert and Francis bought me this after we started dating as a joke! Jokes on them now! Fusososo~!" The Italian tenses up and glares at him. "That is the creepiest thing in the world…that laugh…"

Antonio pouts before sliding a finger inside Romano's entrance, causing the boy to tense up. "Calm down Romano…try to relax…" Romano tries to relax and Antonio slowly slides a second finger in, earning a whimper. "I'm sorry…it hurts…doesn't it…?" Antonio mumbles before leaning forward and taking the boy's curl back into his mouth, licking and sucking until Romano is distracted from any pain he's causing him.

Romano squirms underneath the boy. "P-please…put in the last finger. I-I don't wanna wait any longer." Antonio stares at the boy and leans down, bringing Romano into a deep kiss as he slides his last finger inside. He brings a hand down and runs his hand up Romano's length, earning a low moan. Antonio thrusts his fingers inside and pulls out of the kiss to use the lube on his length. "R-Romano…can I...?" Romano looks up at him with clouded eyes and nods.

Antonio goes back down to kiss him, rubbing the boy's length as he slowly enters the boy. Romano lets out a low hiss as Antonio enters. "Tell me when I can move." Antonio says against the boy's lips. They stay like that for a few minutes, not movement but their lips and Antonio's hand on his length, until Romano can't take anymore and moans. "O-oh god…please move…"Antonio slowly begins to move, searching for the spot that Francis told him about. He quickly finds it, receiving a loud moan from Romano as the boy arches up to him. "A-ah! Right there!" Romano cries out, moving with him as Antonio makes sure to hit the spot as much as possible.

"Nnn…Lovi…y-you feel so good…" Antonio moans as he quickens his pace, thrusting into the boy in time with rubbing his length. "A-ah! Antonio!" Romano moans, feeling a strange pressure build up in his stomach. "Hn…Romano…I-I'm gonna…" Antonio gets cut off by Romano crying out his name as he climaxes. The older teen quickly follows him, coming inside the smaller boy before laying down on top of him.

Romano catches his breath as Antonio gets up and cleans them off before crawling back into bed with him and pulling him into his arms. "Happy anniversary, Lovi~!" Antonio coos against the boy's neck and Romano turns to face him, his face bright red. "U-um…Antonio…I-I think…I should…g-give you your present now…" Romano mumbles and Antonio smiles at him. "Hmmm? Ok, what is it?" The smaller teen tilts his head up and kisses Antonio quickly before muttering into the older teen's tanned chest. "I'm in love with you, Antonio…"

Antonio stares down at him, blushing furiously, before a large grin comes to his face. "Oh god you've just made me so happy, Romano!" He hugs the boy tighter before tilting his chin up to kiss him. "I love you, too! I was so worried you didn't!" Romano twitches and glares up at him. "If I didn't love you, why would I have sex with you? IDIOT!" Antonio smiles at him. "Well…I was hoping that's why you had sex with me. But I was still pretty sure it was out of guilt. I'm so happy! That's the best gift ever! Even better than the sex! Not that that wasn't awesome also-!" Romano head butts Antonio. "D-DO YOU EVER SHUT UP? IDIOT!" Antonio pouts. "Loovviii~! What did I do~?" The older teen whines and Romano looks away embarrassed. "Y-you're an idiot! That's what you did!" Antonio looks at him confused. "Looovvviiii~! I'm sorry!"

* * *

Next day:

"So, how was that date you HAD to have alone, Antonio?" Francis asks as the four hang out in the park. Romano and Antonio go bright red and look away awkwardly. "I-it was…nice…" Antonio mumbles and Romano nods. "Oh god…" Matthew groans. "I know that look…you two had sex last night!" Romano twitches and glares at him. "How do you know that fa-? OH MY GOD! YOU AND GILBERT HAD-! OH GOD!" Both boys groan and bury their faces in their hands. "This is to awkward…" Romano points out and Matthew nods. "Way to awkward…" They look at their boyfriends angrily. "We need to go on dates alone." They practically hiss in unison, earning nervous nods from Gilbert and Antonio.

* * *

A/N: I DONT KNOW HOW THIS TURNED NAUGHTY! IT JUST HAPPENED!*hides in shame* I promised a girl i would make it a cute little date...and then...someone else asked for sex...then another person said sex...and...OH GOD I'M SO SORRY!


End file.
